Si hubieras estado junto a mi
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Ella quería formar una familia, él también lo deseaba...pero quería hacerlo bien, ¿pero si su padre es ambicioso?, y el es obligado a irse sin explicaciones y con el paso del tiempo logra regresar, pero ella ama a otro y ese es precisamente su esposo
1. ¿Que Jacob que?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi me pertenece solo la historia…

* * *

Estaba acostada viendo la boda de Robert Pattison y Kristen Stewart (N/a: sorry era eso o Brat Pitt y Angelina Jolie XD), lo miraba con una gran ilusión imaginándome el día en el que yo me case con mi novio Jacob Black…

Bueno yo soy Isabella Swan mas conocida como Bella Swan y estoy súper y totalmente embobada y enamorada de mi novio Jacob Black…es imposible la suerte que tengo pues el se fije en mi; es tan guapo no imagino hombre mas guapo que el, en eso el entro con su hermosa sonrisa blanca.

—Hola, bebe-me dijo acercándose a la cama para envolverme en sus fuertes y calientes brazos.

—Hola, amor-dije para volver a ver la televisión-Mira ¿no es hermoso el vestido?-dije en un suspiro.

—Si muy hermoso y costoso-remarco la última parte.

—Jacob-dije tímidamente.

— ¿Qué?-pregunto.

—No nada-tenia miedo de decirle...

—Bell's dime-me animo…

—Okey, aquí te va… ¿cuando nos casaremos?-dije rápidamente…

—Bella se ocupa dinero para casarse-dijo con aire distraído.

—Si pero no ocupamos algo muy costoso, solo un abogado y…

—Bella no me vas a decir ¿Qué me estas proponiendo matrimonio?-pregunto irritado.

—Pues creo que si-dije decidida.

—Pues créeme Bell` s no, nos casaremos, uno no tenemos dinero y dos me gusta ser soltero-apunto hiriéndome.

— ¿Ni en el futuro?...

—No jamás, hasta que te pueda dar una verdadera boda-dijo para suavizar el asunto…

—Jake, ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedas conmigo hoy?-dije desconcertada.

—Nop, quiero ir a mi casa, chao Bella-dijo y se marcho…

—DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS—

Estoy full depresiva y confundida ¿Qué hice? Me preguntaba una y otra vez…pues hace mas de dos semanas que no veo a Jacob, ni se de el, ni siquiera me llama…

—UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS—

Okey ya van mas de tres semanas ¿Dónde esta Jacob?...me arme de valor y Salí de la casa con unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga pues estaba a punto de llover pero no me importaba tenia que encontrado así que me dirigí a su hogar y al llegar me acobarde por completo, pensé uno, dos cinco minutos, de pronto mi mano tembló y mis nudillos se acercaron a la puerta pero sacando fuerzas de no se donde toque la puerta.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Billy el padre de Jacob-

—Bien y ¿usted?-pregunte mas que todo por cortesía que por placer-

—Bien no me quejo ¿buscas a Jake?...

—Si-afirme con ilusión.

—Mmm...…bueno el no vive mas aquí Bella, el se ha… casado y se fue con su esposa-eso fue como un PUP de un alfiler a mi falsa burbuja de ilusión.

—¡¡¡¡COMO QUE SE CASO!!!!-chille.

—Si con una chica súper adinerada por decirlo así-afirmo…

—Esto no puede ser cierto o ¿si?-dije con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…

—Pues créelo-afirmo-toma, me dijo que te dejara esto en tu casa pero como has venido…-dijo sacando y depositando sutilmente una carta en mis manos…

—Billy yo…yo me tengo que ir-"a desmoronarme por dentro" dije en mi mente.

—Ok, chao Bella cuídate, vuelve pronto-dijo y cerró…

Yo empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijó, tratando de repasar cada una de las palabras de Billy…En pocos minutos me encontraba en un parque en el cual me senté en una banca y limpiando mis abrí el sobre y desdoble el papel y empecé a leer:

"Bella, como lamento, no poderte decir esto de frente, pero

Me he casado, no por amor ni por nada por el estilo si no…

Ni siquiera fue idea mía... Por dinero…sabes lo ambicioso es Billy

Y no desaprovecho Esta oportunidad así que no seria necesario

Decirte que TERMINAMOS…OK…chao cuídate y hasta siempre…

Te ama…

Jacob Black"

Ok "Te ama" que hipotético, porque el me dejo; por plata ¡¡¡Por dinero!!! Okey

¿Soy tan poca cosa que vale mas el dinero sin sentimiento que yo?...Maldito perro Jacob Black ¿Cómo es posible que me destrozara el corazón así…solo por dinero…? tonta Bella ¿Cómo creíste que alguien tan perfecto se fijaría en ti?...

Comenzó a llover pero no me moví de mi asiento hasta que sentí que caía desmallada por la fuerte noticia…

* * *

Mmm que pasara??, a ver a quien amamos y queremos que aparesca??? Quieren conti o no?? Bueno vean aquii otra historias basada en mi patetica vida…saben el amor apesta…en si lo HOMBRES APESTAN: te traicionan son infieles a como me paso a mi con mi "gran amor" que hipotetico suena eso en fin chicas cuiden sus corazoncitos y yo desde ahora juro que mi unico amor es Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle después de eso los mortales pueden extinguirse seria lo mejor así no dañarian a las mujeres awww me duele el corazón S2 cuidencen las quiero mucho besos dios las bendiga…


	2. Un nuevo Amanecer

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER a mi me pertenece la historia…

* * *

_**Leer nota de abajo IMPORTANTE…**_

* * *

_**Un nuevo día **_

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero sentí que me cargaban, yo además estaba muy calientita y bueno había un delicioso aroma que me inundaba, era un aroma único y conocido…

Sentí que me acostaban y escuche que encendían el televisor…

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y ¡¡¡Dios Santa!!! ¿Mori? ¿Estaba muerta?, porque había un hermoso Dios griego acostado en el sofá mirando hacia…Un momento ¿pantalla plana? ¿El cielo es lujoso?...

—OH por fin despertaste, Bella-dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

— ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?

—Si-o con razón el era tan _hot_, tan _sexy_ era mi psicólogo desde que empecé con pesadillas… yo lo conocí en el hospital y su papa me lo recomendó y me hice amiga de toda su familia y bueno de el también.

—Oh, ouch mi cabeza-me queje cuando intente levantarme.

—Bella no te levantes, papa te reviso, estuvo aquí, ya que te encontré en el parque desmayada en el cemento-dijo preocupado-Bella ¿que te paso? ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Deseas una sesión?-me pregunto…

—Sip, doctor Cullen-dije bromeando.

—Okey-dijo apagando la televisión, tomo su blog de notas y me sonrío-acomódate y dime ¿que te pasa?- y así le relate todo lo que había pasado…

—Y ahora deseo la muerte, porque soy poca cosa y nadie nunca me va a amar-termine diciendo…

—Bella, primero que todo no vas a morir, tienes veinte años y eres joven aparte que tienes mucho por delante, segundo, no eres poca cosa y tercero la persona que menos te imaginas te ama y eres súper Bella no debes porque sentirte así-dijo con voz tranquila pero con doble sentido que no pude descifrar…

— ¿Seguro?-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Segurísimo, vales mucho, nunca te olvides de eso-me afirmo

—Gracias, Edward eres súper-grite saltando para ir a abrasarlo-Eres el mejor amigo/psicólogo que hay en el universo.

—Hay Dios eres única, me fascina eso-aseguro riendo-ahora ve y duérmete que estas resfriada y algo golpeada por tu desmayó…

—Pero Edward esta es tu casa-no quería incomodar.

—Y tuya también, Bella, en donde vives a como estas apunto de la neumonía puedes empeorar ya que es muy inestable…

—Bueno gracias, tienes razón…-dije sabiendo que Edward podía llegar a ser mas terco que yo, así que era una batalla perdida.

Me dirigí al dormitorio que Edward me indico y me acosté en la deliciosa cama matrimonial, después de todo yo soy pobre y para mi esto estaba siempre fuera de mi alcance…

No se en que momento me dormí, solo se que apenas cerré los ojos empecé a soñar con unos ojos esmeraldas de en sueño, una risa torcida blanca de actor de cine y un cabello despeinado color bronce en pocas palabras empecé a soñar con Edward.

Me levante la siguiente mañana sintiéndome terriblemente mal así que lo primero que hice fue empezar a llorar de dolor e impotencia….Me dolía todo y aparte extrañaba al maldito perro de Jaco aunque tenia bien en claro lo que me había echo y savia que nunca se lo iba a perdonar…

Me limpie las lagrimas y jure no llorar mas por el, aunque eso no quiere decir que lo borraría de mi corazón.

—Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste-me pregunto un muy animado Edward, que venia con una bandeja con comida…

—Bien y¿ tu?¿siempre de buen humor?-pregunte confundida, hasta que vi que ponía la bandeja en mi regazo…

—Solo cuando estoy contigo para serte franco, mira te hice el desayuno, omelet de jamón, panqueques con fresas y jarabe, aparte una taza de café y de jugo de naranja.

—Se ve delicioso, gracias-dije agradecida.

—Mira un poco de televisión, mientras comes, para que luego te duches, hoy saldremos-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y me dejo sola sin dejarme reclamar…

Mire un poco de televisión mientras comía, la verdad la comida estaba deliciosa, Edward cocinaba perfecto, en realidad el era perfecto, eso lo sabia…

Termine al fin y deje la bandeja con los platos en la mesita de noche para después ir a dejarlos en la cocina…

—¿Te gusto?-eso me sobresalto ¿Cuándo demonios el habría entrado?.

—Si estaba delicioso ¿A dónde iremos?-el se sorprendió de que no se me olvidara preguntarle.

—A un lugar-dijo nervioso, levante una ceja-A Francia-me dijo con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos

—¡¡A Francia!!-chille enojada.

—Si como tienes pasaporte y tus papeles de visa al día vamos, el vuelo sale a las 12:30pm.

—No, no y no-dije espantada, no era que no quisiera ir es que no tenia dinero.

—Bella, por favor, hazlo por mi-me suplico.

—Edward no es que no quiera es que es mucho gasto.

—Bella-me reprendió ofendido-que parte de que vamos no entendiste, te estoy invitando, no te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno, va pero no estoy feliz con eso Edward Anthony Cullen…-acepte porque me estaba poniendo su carita de perrito mojado—Tendremos que ir por mi ropa-le recordé.

—No perderíamos el vuelo lo que necesitas, lo compramos allá-me corto de una.

—Edward yo no…-dije para reclamar.

—Yo nada, vamos, muévete princesa son las 11:30 A.m.-me apuro.

Y así el salio y yo me dirigí al baño, entre y me di un buen baño con agua tibia, lo necesitaba…entre a la habitación envuelta en una toalla gruesa azul…

—Bella, Alice te compro ropa así que pontela y no te quejes…

Gemí de molestia y de dolor, era un gran dolor de cabeza cada vez que Alice me vestía…

—Edward no me gusta que gasten ni tu ni tu familia dinero en mí.

—Acéptalo y ya sabes que no acepto un no como repuesta.

—Ok-entendí que era otra batalla perdida.

Este salio y cerro la puerta, así que me vestí tranquilamente…hasta que me mire en el espejo recordé que Alice era adicta a lo de marca y a la moda, se notaba en el lindo conjunto que escogió para mi…

Consistía en un pantalón tubo color gris, una blusa de tirantes anchos de tela delgada en corte V color morado y unos botines muy bonitos del mismo color que la blusa y un pequeño chaleco muy delgado color gris…

—Y para dale el toque Frances una hermosa gorra de esas que usan las francesas color morado-dijo Alice haciéndome una cola de medio lado y acomodando la gorra al estilo Frances-Woo sabia que se te iba a ver hermosos-chillo.

— ¿Pero como?-pregunte pero no pude terminar porque la Cullen diagonal duendecillo del demonio me abrazo, vaya para ser tan enana tiene fuerza.

—Alice…no respiro-dije sin aire.

—Ho, perdona ¿y?-pregunto con doble sentido.

¿Y que?-dije desconcertada.

¿Por qué esta Edward tan contento? ¿ustedes dos en la cama…? ¿o traen algo, son algo?-pregunto directamente.

¡¡¡Alice!!!¡¡¡No paso nada!!! ¡¡¡Somos mejores amigos nada más!!!-grite.

OH bueno…peeeeeroooo pasara, te lo juro es mas apostemos-dijo confiada.

Okey, te apuesto a que Edward Cullen nunca se va a fijar en mi y mucho menos ha acostarse conmigo…si yo gano serás mi exclama por un año ósea cero compras y tarjetas de crédito.

OH vaya, perfecto…te apuesto y te aseguro que todo lo que dijiste pasara y que serás una Cullen si yo gano jugare Barbie Bella durante 10 años-ok eso me dio miedo.

Trato.

Trato

¿Qué trato?-pregunto Edward entrando-Woo te ves…Woo…espectacular, Bella.

Nada, hermanito algo ente Bella y yo, así que ya sabes Bell`s ganare… bye Eddie-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward-Edward muévete porque perderán el avino…-recordó.

¿Lista?-me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

Lista-dije sintiendo como mi corazón latía frenéticamente ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Será por lo que dijo Alice? Aun así yo amo a mi Jake bueno a mi ex Jake.

Bueno chicos yo me voy, ya mi Jazz me espera en las vegas y quien sabe tal vez nos encontremos…

Alice…shhhh-dijo Edward.

OH perdona, ¡ups! Mi culpa, chao-dijo el duende y se fue.

¿Las Vegas? ¿Francia?...Edward tu sabes lo que pienso sobre los viajes pagados…no me gustan…

Bella, anda, por mí-rogó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Sabes que me deslumbras cuando haces eso y eso lo usas...para conseguir lo que quieras…bueno vamos-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Así que te deslumbro?-pregunto.

Sip-asegure.

Ah, vaya perdóname-dijo sonriendo.

Ya, no te emociones señor Simpatía…-dije jugando un poco con el.

Oka vamos.

En dos horas nos encontrábamos en el avión apunto de despegar…Edward estaba mi lado, por lo que no quería llorar delante de el en un momento de _no sesión._

—Bella ¿quieres o necesitas una sesión psicológica conmigo ya?-pregunto leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Si-susurre con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué te molesta o que pasa Bella?-pregunto con su empalagosa voz aterciopelada.

—Siento que nunca se va a quitar el dolor de mi corazón…me duele tanto lo que me hiso Jacob es que no entiendo como es posible…estoy sola-sollose.

—¿Y que soy yo?-pregunto el-Yo te apoyo, mi familia te apoya, debes de dejar de culparte por algo en lo que no tuviste la culpa, tu solo amaste y entregaste mucho…eso es amar, Bella, pero te prometo que sola no estas y que hare lo que sea para que se te quite el dolor, quiero verte feliz-aseguro.

—Gracias, pero no creo que puedas, sabes dudo mucho que yo me vuelva a enamorar-dije pensando en cuando amaba a Jake.

—Solo debes dejar volar tu corazón otra vez-dijo abrasandola-Duerme un rato Bella, yo te levanto cuando lleguemos, debes descansar-dijo acomodándola en su pecho, ella cerro los ojos y se durmió mientras que las palabras seguían en mi mente de Edward_…"nunca me podre volver a Enamorar"…_

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste, chicas quiero decirles que me tienen muy deprimida, de verdad ya no me quieren?? T_T, miren no se muy bien pero me dejaron tan pocos reviews en La Leccion de Edward que creo que lo abandonare porque sienceramente no veo su apoyo… bueno también por favor pasesen en mi nuevo one Mi mejor amiga, se que suena tonto que Jane y Alice sean amigas pero es muy bonito y tierno el fic, eso si dejen reviews por favor y recuerden de ustedes dependen que siga o no escribiendo...bueno como siempre Dios las Bendiga, cuidencen y nos leemos besos…


End file.
